Listening to the Thunder
by vOllEybAllObsEssEd
Summary: It's raining outside and there's a blackout. I could hear nothing but the thunder and see nothing but the lightning. Then something unexpected happens, Sam and I share a... I can't believe I'm saying this special moment.


**A/N: Well this story was based on the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls. OMG I love that song! After listening to it for the billionth time, I decided to make this. **

Boredom gets the worst out of everyone. People especially me knows that. Things are just really uninteresting when I'm not with my friends. No unexpected surprises, no exciting events, no stuff that you would think could never happen in a million years, nothing. Lame right? To make things worse, I'm not with a friend, instead I'm with my enemy. My evil, assertive, violent, and criminal like enemy, Sam.

We're sitting in the iCarly studio waiting for Carly to come from grocery shopping with Spencer. I would have been here all alone, which for once I wouldn't have minded, but Sam just had to accidentally come here early and ruin it. It's like the only thing she could do is ruin my life. Right now it's raining hard outside and there's thunder and lightning. Which would make Carly and Spencer's trip longer. Great, just great.

So I'm fixing my laptop and getting everything else ready while Sam was eating barbeque sauce in a bowl and dipping bread in it. She is so disgusting! I glanced at her and she was looking straight at me. I quickly looked the other way and so did she. Okay, that was weird. I glanced back at Sam, she was looking at me again. She quickly darted her eyes the other direction. I looked at her confused.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"What?" she said. Sam turned her head towards me.

"Uh, never mind." I said. She rolled her eyes and continued eating her food. I walked over to camera B and started fixing that. I stopped talking and looking at her. This was getting just too awkward.

Sam started tapping her feet quickly. She put her bowl of sauce down and folded her arms. She was looking at the door, I guess she wants to see Carly too. The tapping of her feet started getting annoying. I tried to ignore it, but you know how little things annoy me.

"Could you stop that?" I asked annoyed.

"I could but I won't" Sam replied. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Typical Sam. I walked over to my laptop to double check everything. Sam looked around the room looking really bored. She walked over to me and looked pretty desperate.

"What's that?" she said pointing at my equipment. Why the heck does she care?

"Uh, why?" I asked. Sam shrugged.

"I'm just bored. Gotta problem with that?" she asked. Her voice wasn't threatening though. It was like she was joking. Okay now this is getting really weird. I just kept on staring at her confused.

"Hello, earth to Freddie" Sam said waving her hands up and down my face. Did she just call me by my name? Wow, she almost never does that. Ok now, this is getting _really_ weird.

"Uh, yeah. That's just, uh…" Okay why couldn't I speak? It's not like I don't know my own equipment. I guess this is just too much to handle. I mean, Sam is being _nice_. Something I thought could never happen. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Are you having a dork malfunction or something?" she said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That was uncalled for!" I yelled back. Sam rolled her eyes and walked back to her bowl of barbeque sauce. This is really bizarre. I'm guessing I'm just not used to Sam being nice at all, even a little nice. I looked at the clock. Carly said she'll be back in a couple of minutes. God I wish she'd hurry up!

I started double checking everything for rehearsal. I grabbed Sam's remote.

"Hey Sam" I called. She looked up at me. I threw Sam her remote and she caught it easily. "Press the second button later kay?" Instead Sam pressed it now. Not surprising. Suddenly the lights turned off and all electricity was gone. What the heck? That wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe the storm knocked the electricity off.

"What's going on Freddie?!" Sam yelled. We couldn't see each other at all. It was pitch black. Great, I hope I don't run into my stuff. Or worse, run into Sam.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a blackout" I said calmly. Then Sam was quiet. I looked around for her. I barely made out her shadow. She was sitting down clutching her knees tightly. Was Sam Pucket actually scared?

"Uh, Sam are you okay?" I asked walking towards her.

"Yeah I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" She said quickly. I sat down next to her.

"Sam, it's just a blackout" I said.

"What are you saying? I'm scared? I'm not scared Freddie!" I put my hands up in defense, even if she couldn't see that.

"I never said that." I said smiling. Sam turned the other way. Yup, I think she's scared. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing. Just nothing." I said standing up. Then the thunder boomed. Sam jumped and screamed a little. I laughed again. "Someone's a little jumpy."

"Shut up Freddie!" Sam said. Her voice cracked a bit. Was she crying? I mean, it's just a storm. Nothing that scary. I sat back down next to her again.

"Sorry" I said. Sam didn't respond though. She sat there still and quiet. I elbowed her slightly. "Are you okay?" I asked again. Sam sighed. She turned her head towards me.

"No. I'm not fine because there's thunder and lightning outside." she said softly.

"Why are you so scared?" Sam hesitated.

"Well…" She turned the other way. The thunder boomed again and she jumped and screamed again. I tried not to laugh this time. Sam scooted a little closer to me. "Well when I was five, my dad was coming home from New York." Sam started. This had to be the first time she's ever mentioned her dad in front of me. Sam never talks about her dad, not even with Carly.

"And there was a huge storm outside. Mom and I were waiting in the living room. First the lights went off, my mom said it was a blackout too. Then the thunder and lightning started coming. We saw a taxi pull up in front of my house." Sam's voice started cracking again. "Then when dad came out, the thunder clapped so hard and the lightning stroke the tree right next to him and...fell on him" Sam started crying.

Wow, I've never seen Sam this emotional. Actually, I've never seen Sam emotional at all. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. I honestly thought that Sam was going to push me away, wipe her tears off, and act tough. Instead though, she cried on my shoulder. The thunder clapped again. Sam jumped and landed on my lap. The lights went on and we looked at each other. Her eyes into mine.

The door swung open and a some-what drenched Carly came in. Sam instantly wiped her tears off. She was still on me though. Carly looked at us confused. She walked towards us and folded her arms. Carly started smirking.

"So did I miss something?" she asked. Sam looked at me, then remembered our position. She stood up quickly and backed away from me. I slowly got up and looked at Sam then at Carly.

"No, not really" I said smiling. Carly smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Carly!" I heard Spencer yell. Carly walked down to her loft and left Sam and me alone again. I walked over to my equipment and restarted everything again. Sam followed me and stood next to me. She leaned in and kissed my on the cheek. I looked at her surprised.

"What was that for?" I asked smiling. Sam shrugged.

"For being a friend." she said smiling. Sam turned on her heel and walked towards her bowl again. I smiled. Sam turned around and looked at me. "Uh, don't tell anyone that I did that." I smirked.

"Why would I want to?" I asked jokingly. Sam laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

Well I stand here corrected. I just experienced an unexpected surprise, an exciting event, and something I thought would never happen in a million years happening. I guess Sam is my friend. I grabbed my camera and she took her remote. Then we stood there waiting for Carly and listening to the thunder.


End file.
